Fallen
by sunrise333
Summary: [FIN] How would you earn back the love of someone you betrayed? How would react if your beloved gets enganged? Is the first cut truly the deepest? Four teenagers must answer these questions before it's too late and everyone's hurt.
1. Bring Me To Life

Sunrise333: Oh well, this is really hard for me to say after writing this fic, but I…I…I own Digimon! Gee, was I glad to get that one out.

Readers: Boo (throwing rotten tomatoes at me)!

Sunrise333: Too bad, I'm not going to say that I don't own Digimon. It's mine, mine and mine only!

Readers: Oh well, look who's here before you say another word!

Sunrise333: Oh no, it's the police. What am I gonna do?

Readers: Admit that you don't own Digimon!

Sunrise333: Fine, fine, fine. I don't own Digimon! Are you happy now?

Police: No, not yet. You have forgotten something else, I believe.

Sunrise333: Grr! You are so observant. Can't I bribe you? No? Oh well, I guess you can't have everything in life. The stunning album 'Fallen' by Evanescence doesn't belong to me. At all. The only thing I own is my laptop and the idea of this story.

Police: Have you got anything else to say?

Sunrise333: Yes, of course. I changed the title because I wasn't very happy with the way my last story was going. My stupid laptop also couldn't load the story the day I changed the title! So, here's the Chapter One of Fallen. All chapters will be based on the song found in there. I've just tied up some loose ends. Currently, I'm halfway through Chapter two. Hopefully, you guys will keep your eyes peeled for that. Sora fans, sorry, there are some character-bashing here. Truth is, I have nothing against Sora. but in every story, someone has got to be the antagonist. Anyway, happy reading and don't forget to give some feed backs since I want to better my stories.

N/A: Mimi, Yamato, Taichi, and Sora are sixteen in this fic. Miyako is in the same class as Mimi, Yamato, Taichi and Sora in this fic. Btw, I know this may sound freaky, but in since this is my fic, Hikari is Mimi's cousin and is OLDER than her. T.K. is a year older than Kari and is not related to Yamato. Sorry for the complication it may cause. :p

Introduction

I am Tachikawa Mimi, a girl who cannot recognize anyone. I feel friendless. You all know me? Why don't I? This is me, I suffer from a disease that disables me from thinking perfectly because of a road accident. The accident occurred because I ran across the road while crying…crying because my good friend received my rival's love. However, all that has become a memory, which I must forget. From now on, I must hang on with the bit of love that I used to ignore. A new life is waiting for me.

End of Introduction

Inside the furthest room of the Tashikawa residence, there stood a young girl. She had a pale, lovely Madonna face and bright cinnamon eyes that reflected the light shining from the ceiling. This young lady had lush pink hair highlighted with yellow stars and she couldn't have been older than seventeen. The wrinkles of concentration on her face though, made her look a tad older. In her hand, she was gripping a picture frame tightly.

"Who could this be?" she thought to herself, unable to remember anyone by the likes of the girl in the picture. The girl in the picture looked exactly like her except for her hair, which was light brown. "No matter how hard I tried, I still can't remember," she put the picture frame back on a small, wooden table and walked out of the house. "Oh my headache," she groaned slightly as the excruciating pain returned.

"I think you should go home now," she heard someone say from behind her. In surprise, she turned around and came face to face with a tall stranger. He had lovely chocolate eyes and a very thick bush of wild hair. However, he wasn't talking to her. Instead, he was talking to another girl who looked very near tears. "But I want to hear your answer," said the girl with the shoulder length auburn hair. She was looking at the boy with glassy, hopeful eyes.

"Like I said, there's someone else I like," he replied softly, "our relationship has ended." The auburn-haired girl seemed rather stunned. "You're so mean. On this Valentine Day, I've tried to mend our friendship," she half-screamed at him, choking back tears. As though sensing the uncomfortable tension that had settled in the air, the boy said in a pleading tone, "Please go home." Finally crumbling under her sadness, the auburn-haired girl burst into tears and started running away, but not before shouting, "I hate you, Kamiya!"

Wanting to comfort his neighbour, the pink-haired girl looked over the fence and quipped cheerfully, "Fighting, huh?" The boy looked at her in shock, as though not believing what he was seeing. "Mimi, since when were you discharged from the hospital?" he asked in pure shock. "Eh, you know me? Do I know you?" Mimi asked, clearly very confused. "What are you talking about, Mimi? I am Tai, your neighbour since young. Surely you recognize me," Tai replied in a disbelieving voice.

"There you go," Mimi said as she pushed a steaming cup of coffee towards Tai. "I'm really sorry. Just now, I really couldn't recognize you," she continued with a small smile. "Don't confuse me, Mimi. You're not serious, are you?" Tai questioned, still not believing the things Mimi had said. "I'm serious, this is my condition," Mimi tried to convince Tai, "One of the nerves in my brain cannot function in recognizing faces."

"What?" Tai exclaimed, only half-believing Mimi's words, "but as far as I know, you were alright when I visited you." Looking down in worry, Mimi then replied, "After you visited me, I went into a coma. My mother wanted to tell her but I told her not to." After pausing for a while, Mimi smiled at Tai and said slowly, "I don't want you to be unhappy because of me. I want you to continue smiling even without me."

"So once again, please forgive me," Mimi apologized once more. "A…alright," Tai said skeptically. "It's already 7, I'd better go home," Tai got up slowly and walked to the door. "Tai," he heard his name being called before he could put on his shoes. "What is it?" he said in slight irritation. "Please don't tell our classmates about my disease and please mention your name before you talk to me. Otherwise I won't recognize you," Mimi asked Tai in an apologetic tone.

After Tai had closed the door, Mimi let out a huge sigh. Finally, she decided to go to sleep for tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

The next morning

"Mom, I'm leaving," Mimi called out to her mother as she picked up her schoolbag. While she was putting on her shoes, her mother asked worriedly, "Mimi, should I send you?" Smiling in amusement at her mother's over-protectiveness, Mimi shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured her mother. "If you don't feel well, ask Tai to walk you home!" Mrs. Tachikawa yelled to her daughter's diminishing form. Unbeknownst to her, her little piece of advice had sent a blush onto Mimi's cheeks.

Friendly 'good mornings' were exchanged all around the white-washed building as Mimi stepped into Odaiba High School. Feeling like a cat on hot bricks, she entered her classroom and greeted all her friends, remembering her mother's sound piece of advice.

Flashback

"Remember, Mimi, everyone in the school is you friend. Don't ask for their names, or they'll think you are a freak," Mrs. Tachikawa had warned her daughter during breakfast.

End Flashback

"Mimi!" a violet-haired girl with glasses yelled in jubilee, "At last, you're back." Everyone soon gathered round Mimi and started hugging and welcoming her back. As Mimi looked at her classmates, she felt nausea of recognition. She finally remembered…the violet-haired girl was Miyako, her best friend, while she recognized the rest as her classmates. How happy she felt to be able to recognize all her good friends.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been discharged from the hospital?" Mimi heard a deep, masculine voice from behind her. "Eh, Romeo has arrived," Miyako said teasingly, winking at Mimi. Turning around, she wondered who the stranger was. He had spiky golden brown hair and mesmerizing, sapphire eyes that you could stare at for hours. "Who could this be?" she questioned herself, "he looked so familiar."

"Mimi, why do you look so amazed?" Miyako, ever the chatterbox, started speaking again, "Don't pull that face in front of your boyfriend." Apparently she wasn't done prattling yet, "While you weren't around, he was sad, you know." The word 'boyfriend' triggered a memory in Mimi's mind. She remembered who the blonde was – Matt Ishida, the guy she was dating and the guy she lo…

"Mimi, you haven't forgotten me, right?" Matt's voice broke her out of her trance. Looking up, she saw that Matt had a worried face, a very rare thing for 'Mr. Cool Cucumber'. She couldn't help but think of how adorable he looked. While looking down, she saw a sight that nearly made her heart stop. "Oh my gosh, what happened to your hand?" she exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Matt's bandaged right hand.

"Oh nothing, don't worry," Matt tried to shrug it off. "Don't lie, Matt," Miyako chirped suddenly "His hand is injured because he had punched a mirror. He did it because your mother forbid him to visit you in the hospital." Mimi started trembling in horror. Was her mother the cause of it? Was SHE? "Is that right?" she asked in a small voice to Matt who was looking away uneasily.

Fortunately, he did not need to answer. "Good morning," Tai greeted Mimi as he entered the classroom. "Morning," Mimi replied, focusing her attention on Tai for a split moment. "What was that?" Matt grumbled and walked away as Tai started talking to Mimi.

Later, during P.E.

"Strange. Mimi, the monster class, is not in P.E.," Sora remarked, trying to spot the pink-haired girl. "Not monster, but mother," her good friend, Riana corrected her. "It's up to me, big mouth!" Sora yelled angrily at Riana. "Since she just recovered, she is allowed to skip P.E.," Riana continued, ignoring Sora's recent outburst. "I hope he isn't with Tai," Sora thought.

In the school's ward

"There, done," Mimi said in satisfaction as she redressed Matt's wound. Listen, I want to apologize after this. Next time, don't do it again," Mimi said with a pleading smile on her face. "With that face, I can never refuse, Mims," Matt said as he inched closer and closer. "Thank you, I'm really glad," he said unexpectedly, surprising Mimi very much. "Although I couldn't visit, at least you still care for me," Matt confided in Mimi, opening up a little bit more "I thought no one cared for me anymore."

As Mimi put her arms around Matt to comfort him, she thought that he had really changed. Whereas he used to be extremely secretive and aloof, he had let her in and now, he was a little bit more open towards her, instead of keeping his emotions bottled up in him. Hugging him more tightly, she realized how much she had grown to love him.

After the school ended

Uncertainly, Mimi walked out of the school alone because Matt had band practice that day. "Mimi," she heard someone call out to her. Turning around she met with a boy he did not recognize. "Ye…Yes?" she said nervously. "Aha! So my guess was correct," he said gleefully, "Your strange disease was only your imagination." Not noticing the hurt look on her face, he continued, "You still recognized your friends and I, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Mimi cried, flying off the handle, "You come here and say confusing things!" Suddenly, she felt a shot of pain on her head. "I'm going. Bye!" she said coldly and ran off. The boy (read: Tai) wasn't done, apparently. "Hey, I haven't finished!" he yelled, "later, I'll go to your house. Unbeknownst to either of them, Sora Takenouchi was listening and hanging on to every single word.

Without realizing it, her feet had brought her to the hospital where her mother usually sent her for therapy. "Mimi!" she heard her name being called. A nurse with chocolate eyes and short, brown hair, whom she couldn't recognize, was running towards her. Stopping in front of her, she paused and panted for a while. After catching her breath, she looked at her watched and said, "Eh? It's time," she said, "After this, I must get back to work."

"Come on," she said, grabbing Kari's hand and pulling her. An alarm bell rang in Mimi's mind as she struggled to free herself from the nurse's vice-like grip. "Where is this nurse taking me? I do NOT recognize her!" she let out a small scream in her mind. "LET ME GO!" she bellowed. Swerving her head round, the nurse stared in shock at the sight. "Mimi!" she let out a strangled cry. For at that moment, Tachikawa Mimi was lying on the floor in a crumpled mess, dead to the world.

End of Chapter 1

So…how did you guys like the story? Was it bad, average, or even good? Give me some feedback, people! Thank you for reading this and making it this far. It's really a great honour to have you read my work. Anyway, if you want me to continue, press that lovely violet button at the bottom left corner of this page and drop me a REVIEW! No, no, no, don't press the back button. Gosh, why did whoever own Internet Explorer included that stupid button? That I would never know. However, what happened in the story next, I do know. So…c'mon people do some work. Don't be lazy! Lol!

Bye, hope to see you guys in the next chapter…if there's one. Everyone do some charity and make me happy. Love y'all, you guys rule my world!


	2. Everybody's Fool

Disclaimer: I pity the fool who thinks I own Digimon or 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. On with the story!

(Previously)

Swerving her head round, the nurse stared in shock at the sight. "Mimi!" she let out a strangled cry. For at that moment, Tachikawa Mimi was lying on the floor in a crumpled mess, dead to the world.

(End of previously)

Opening her eyes slowly, Mimi's gaze was met with piercingly blue eyes staring back at her. "Are you alright?" the blonde-haired doctor spoke concernedly. Looking at the doctor's nametag, she realized that he was T.K. "Thank goodness," the nurse from just now expressed her relief, "I'm sorry, I should have told you I'm Kari, your cousin." Turning her gaze from Mimi for a while, T.K. doctor told her to rest before he carried out some tests on her as he adjusted the lightings.

(Later)

"I don't know her," Kari said in frustration, rubbing her tired head. It was the seventh picture already and seeing all those unfamiliar faces had made her feel dizzy. "Come on, she's your favourite singer," the doctor urged her to continue. The girl in the picture had wavy, blond hair and was performing on stage with a guitar. "Avril Lavigne?" Mimi decided to take a stab in the dark "Good," he said, nodding in satisfaction. Then, he produced yet another picture. "Now, who's this?" he asked, showing Mimi the picture of a smiling girl. "Hm…" Mimi thought silently. She couldn't recognize the girl, yet she seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who could it be?" she asked herself desperately. Sensing that Mimi was having difficulty identifying the girl, the doctor spurred her on, "You know her like yourself," he hinted, "She just had an accident." However, the clues still were not enough for Mimi, thus the doctor decided to continue, "One month ago, she experienced a road accident in front of Fuji Street." Cold realization dawned on Mimi. That girl was…her!

(24-Hour Grocery Store)

"Mr. Kamiya, I'm done," Yamato panted as he put down the last carton of Pepsi. Mr. Kamiya, who was counting the day's earnings smiled at Yamato and told him he could go home. However, Yamato had barely stepped out of the store when Mr. Kamiya changed his mind. "By the way, Matt, don't you usually go out with your girlfriend today?" he asked, curious as ever. "Go out?" he wiped the perspiration that was starting to fall from his forehead. Those two words had rung a bell in his mind.

(Tachikawa Residence)

"Oh no, Mum is coming home late tonight," Mimi groaned as she lay in bed, feeling tired out. "Klok," she thought she heard a noise from the window. "Mimi, it's me, Matt," she heard his voice from outside, "Come out, please." Getting up from her bed, Mimi put on her slippers and opened the wooden door. There stood Matt, who was looking nervous. "I thought you were your sister since you usually pop your head out of the window," Matt laughed uncomfortably. "Today, my mum comes home late," Mimi explained, "Let's go in." Unbeknownst to the two of them, Tai was listening from the other side of the fence. "Huh, what a jerk," he thought crossly to himself, "He has ruined my plans!"

"Mimi, this is for you," Matt gave her his most charming smile, handing her a small, blue box. "May I open it?" she asked Matt, smiling back at him. Nodding his consent, Matt looked on nervously as Mimi opened his gift, wanting to see what her reactions were. "Wow, a teddy bear brooch!" she exclaimed in great delight, taking out the beautiful brooch. The teddy bear was wearing a gorgeous pink bridal-gown and a translucent veil of matching color covered its face. "That's a Valentine Day present from me," Matt explained.

"If only I had more money," Matt began to say wistfully, "I would have given you a better gift." Hearing Matt's tone, Mimi realized that Matt's words were indeed sincere. Sighing blissfully, Mimi took Matt's hands. "Don't worry," she gave him her million-dollar smile, "this is the best gift that I've ever received." Smiling back at her, Matt thought about how lucky he was. "I know that you are really understanding Mimi," he smiled to himself, "I don't know what I would have done with myself if you didn't pull through."

Looking up, Mimi caught Matt's stare. Instead of lowering her gaze down, she stared deep into Matt's eyes. For some strange reasons, she had never realized it before but she found that his eyes were such mesmerizing blue that she couldn't quite tear her gaze away from them. Slowly, their faces inched closer and closer. Mimi's heart was beating so quickly that she was worried it might explode. She could feel his warm breath on her check. He was close, so very close. However, before she could feel his lips on hers, she heard a loud, angry exclamation, "What are you two doing?"

Swerving their heads round, Mimi and Matt saw Kari standing in the doorway, her mouth hanging open and looking extremely shaken. (N/A: Those of you who haven't read the first chapter, Kari is Mimi's **_OLDER _**cousin, who lives with her, however weird it may sound.) Regaining her composure a split second later, she shouted in fury, "Lay your hand off her!" Turning to Mimi, she started reprimanding her, "You too, Kari, didn't I tell you not to see him anymore?"

Grabbing Mimi's hand roughly, she tore her away from Matt by force. "Get lost," she turned her attention to Matt, "Mimi doesn't want your presence here." This comment had really hurt Matt, but needless to say, he managed to keep his feelings to himself. Glaring coldly at Kari, he bit back, "Unfortunately, future sister-in-law, I don't think that Mimi feels that way and just now was the proof."

"That's enough," Mimi shouted at Matt, putting her hand over her mouth immediately, realizing what she had just said. Mimi's outburst had hurt Matt more than anything in his life. Unfortunately, Kari seemed ready to clear the matter once and for all instead of giving Matt any space to breathe. "Don't ever see Mimi again," she said in a voice quivering with anger, "I don't want Kari to have a relationship with someone without any future like you!" Matt's eyes continued to stare at Kari's, which angered her all the more. "Just for your information," Kari decided to bring out her trump card, "I would be more than happy if Mimi's disease made her forget you! Only you, Yamato Ishida."

Looking up in surprise, Matt wondered if the smirking Kari was lying. "Forget me?" he repeated in his mind over and over again. He had not the slightest inkling of what she was talking about. "That's enough," he abruptly felt a pair of arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Mimi, who was experiencing a huge turmoil inside her, hanged onto Matt as though her life depended on it. "I don't like you speaking like that, Kar!" she snapped back at her cousin for the first time in her life.

"Please," she begged, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to start rolling down her cheeks, "leave the two of us alone." Realizing that Mimi was not about to give in to her anytime soon, Kari sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only ten minutes," she relented, "but this is the last time. If you still see him, I shall send you to a boarding school in America." Satisfied that Mimi seemed to understand the message, Kari turned around and left the two of them in the living room.

"Please forgive me," Mimi pleaded with Matt, letting tears roll down her cheeks. Looking away, Matt was in two minds about the whole affair. He was at a loss of what to do. Should he forgive her or not? Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Mimi finally sobbed, "I purposely didn't tell you. I was afraid you would leave me." Mimi's heart grew cold; she couldn't believe what she was saying. What was she doing? She was telling a bare-faced lie to her boyfriend. Did she really think he was foolish enough to believe that? However, Matt's response surprised her.

"Stupid," he smiled at Mimi, much to her relief, "What's the use of having a relationship for a year if you hide your problems from me." Turning his head round to look at his girlfriend, Matt continued, "Now that I know of your situation, I will guide you all the way, Mims." Finally, Mimi's dam broke and her tears started rolling down her cheeks. Matt's words had touched her so much. Choking back the tears, she wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crunching hug. "Don't worry, Mims," he returned the hug.

"Ten minutes it's over," the moment was interrupted, "go home quickly." Turning his head round, Matt saw Kari standing over him, arms on her hips. Getting up, he gave Mimi one last peck on the cheek and walked away. "Ok, bye!" he waved to Mimi, "Dream of me tonight!" Smiling at him, Mimi 'blew' a kiss at him, which he pretended to catch. Finally, he was out of sight. "It's late, Mimi," Kari reminded her, "go to sleep!"

As she put on her pajamas, Mimi looked at the cute teddy bear she had received from Matt. Looking at it reminded her of him and what he had told her. "Although you suffer from that disease, I'll always love you, Mimi," his words echoed in her mind. "Matt," she thought to herself as she held the brooch close to her heart. "Matt…you shouldn't have been too kind to me," she thought to herself, "I've hidden too many lies from you. If only you knew that I had strung you along."

FALLEN The next day FALLEN

"Sora, let's go to the canteen," Riana said to her friend after they emerged from the library during recess. "Ok, let's go," Sora replied as she followed her friend. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, "Mimi, can I go to the library with you?" Looking around, she spotted Mimi talking cheerfully to Tai as the two entered the library. "What's wrong?" Riana asked. Putting her hand over her mouth, realization dawned on her. "So my guess was right, Tai fancied Mimi," she thought furiously, "Watch out, Mimi, you're going down!" (Once again, I'm sorry, guys, for making Sora so evil!)

FALLEN In the library Fallen

"Mimi, I still don't understand your strange disease," Tai poured his heart out onto her. "You are just joking, right?" he added as an afterthought. "I've been your neighbor since young," he continued on, completely unaware of the effect of his words, "so how could you get a disease so suddenly? To me, such a weird disease and a girl like you can't possibly go together." Unfortunately, Mimi took the comment as an insult. "I…didn't want you to think of me as a freak."

"You think I'm joking, don't you?" Mimi asked in an exhausted tone. "Actually, I didn't recognize you. Everyone in school is my friend, so, I didn't know it was you, Tai," she admitted. Not believing her one tiny bit, he asked, "So, how do you know my name?" With a smile, Mimi replied softly, "Just now, you said that you were my neighbor. My only neighbor who studies in this school is you, Tai." Caught off-guard, Tai was too astounded to reply, so, Mimi did it for him. "Tiring isn't it? I'm also fed up," she complained with slight irony in her voice.

"Please excuse me, I'm going back to class," she returned her book to the shelf, "I've got a headache from seeing so many people." Before Tai could call her back, Mimi had already stepped out of the library. "Oh gosh, don't tell me she was serious," Tai thought as he scratched his head, it finally dawned on him just how serious the situation was, "She wasn't like that before the accident."

Unbeknownst to Tai, Mimi was wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "So he thinks I'm a freak," she hurried her pace, eager to get back to class, "stupid Tai!" Suddenly, she stopped right at her tracks, looking around in panic. "Where's Matt?" she screamed in her heart, "I can't recognize his face in this crowd of people." Soon, her view started to get blurry. Her headache was acting up again. "No this can't be happening," Mimi put her hand on her painful head, "Matt, help me!"

FALLEN In the school field FALLEN

"Buk, buk, buk," the sporadic sound of punches landing on the poor boy was punctuated by his moans of pain. However, his attacker thought that he had heard someone call his name, thus he stopped for a while, earning a confused glance from his victim. "Why are you looking at me?" the 'attacker' snarled at his victim. "I'll give you one more punch…you want?" he asked unpleasantly. "No, no, no, please don't!" the victim begged, but to no avail, since he was sent flying through the air anyway. "Huh! Just like that, he lost," the attacker let out a snort, "what a wimp!"

"Matt!" the attacker heard his name being called out. Turning around, he saw one of his 'gang' members running towards him at 20 miles per hour. "Why, what's wrong?" Matt asked his friend concernedly. Unfortunately, his friend paid no heed to the question and wanted to know whom Matt had just punched. Grabbing his friend's sleeve, Matt demanded in irritation that he told him immediately what the problem was. Reluctantly, his friend started stammering, "It's Mimi…."

As Matt ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the school clinic, remembering his friends' words: "It' Mimi, she and Sora fought in class! Then Mimi suddenly fainted. Thankfully, Miyako had helped her. Now she's in the sick bay." Matt was worried sick about his girlfriend. Unconsciously, he blamed himself for what had happened. Knowing full well that Mimi was ill, he should have taken better care of her, instead of fighting with his gang.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Matt shouted in concern, banging the door open. Slowly, Mimi turned around, a puzzled expression on her face. "Who…are you?" she asked skeptically as she watched the panting Matt. "Phew…I'm glad you're alright," Matt said as he walked over to Mimi and patted her head lovingly, "it's me, Matt." "Matt?" Mimi repeated his name in her mind. "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you," he apologized as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Matt, it's really you," Mimi held Matt's hand that was caressing her face.

"Matt, I'm really scared," Mimi cried as she gave Matt an unexpected hug as she was about to lose it, "I was looking for you in the class, but she went up to me and slapped me!" Unable to calm down, she started shouting desperately, "What have I done to deserve this?" As Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi more tightly, he started to whisper softly into Mimi's ears, calming her down instantly. Then, she started to pour her heart out to him, "I've tried so hard to be good friends to everyone, but since getting this disease…" she trailed off, quite unable to continue.

_**It never was and never will be**_

With Matt's encouragement, Mimi finally continued, "I've been getting poor reception and everyone thinks I'm a freak." Hanging her head down in shame, Mimi admitted, "I don't want to be like this forever." Matt's next question, however, caught her off-guard. "Mimi," he asked, "was it Sora who attacked you?" Remembering the auburn-hair and

the furious brown eyes, Mimi nodded fearfully. "I didn't know it was her initially," she elaborated, "but after everyone shouted 'Sora', I knew."

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

"She had always loathed me since Grade 1 (is this what they call it in Japan?)," Mimi gulped as she continued, "If Miyako hadn't stopped her, the teacher would have been involved." Clenching his fist in anger, Matt said menacingly, "This is all that dratted Tai's fault! If it wasn't for him, Sora wouldn't have done this." Mimi knew that the time to confess would come one day it had come. "No, I should have been blamed for that," she shook her head. "Because of me, Tai broke up with Sora. He harbored a crush on me and I returned the feeling," she admitted, curving a tiny, sad smile on the sides of her lips.

**_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_**

Turning serious once again, she finalized her statement, "In other words, I've betrayed you as I used to like Tai as more than a good friend." Hanging her head down in shame, Mimi awaited Matt's response. To say that Matt was shocked was an understatement. For a moment or two, an uncomfortable silence hanged in the air. The tension in the room was so thick that you could probably cut it with a butter knife. "What did you say?" he finally choked out, hoping that he had misheard Mimi. When she failed to respond, he knew that the truth had been revealed. "So…you've been lying to me all along?" Matt demanded. Not waiting for her response, he almost shouted, "I thought that idiot failed to capture your heart, but it's the exact opposite!"

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

"Yes, I've lied to you. This is my confession," Mimi replied shakily, almost drowning in tears, "you don't have to say anything." At the moment, Matt was so mad that he didn't even hear what Mimi had just said. "But…," his words were lost in his throat due to his extreme fury. "Despite that, he is my good friend," Mimi explained desperately, "he was only my past." Snorting in disgust, Matt snapped at Mimi for the first time, "Hmp, past? So, why did you accept me?"

You're not real and you can't save me 

Turning around, he opened the clinic's door and started to walk out. However, before he left the crying Mimi, he turned around and looked at her. He wanted her to feel so much pain, yet he couldn't bear to see her so…broken up inside. Unfortunately, he chose the former. "You know I've always hated untruths," he said, trying to rub as much salt as possible into the wound, "If you used me to get over him, surely you can forget me." Finally, he walked out of the door and said a cold, "Good bye!" After Matt had left, Mimi completely collapsed. She cried until her tears had run dry. Her heart was crushed and stamped on cruelly. He was gone and would never come back to her, she was sure of it.

Somehow now you're everybody's fool 

FALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLLENFALLENFALLEN

Well, how was it? That was one angsty chapter, wasn't it? What will happen to Mimi? Will she ever make up with Matt or will she turn to Tai for comfort? Will Matt ever forgive Mimi? Wait a moment, what about Sora? Not to mention T.K. and Kari. So many questions…will they ever be answered? If so, how soon? Remember guys:

more reviews faster updates

By the way, here are the replies to those of you who have kindly reviewed the humble work of mine:

B-A-N-A-N-A-S: Thank you so much for being the first to review my story. I hope you enjoy this update.

JyouraKoumi: Well, I'm sorry about the coupling but I suppose everyone has very different views on the shipping. I am looking forward to reading some of your Jyoura and Koumi stories in the near future. Oh, before I forget, thank you for 'censoring' the vulgarities as some of the younger readers may read it. You are so considerate.

angxt.rokr: Thank you for reviewing, dude. I love your review! Well, I'll definitely keep going if I continue receiving reviews from the likes of you.

absolutgirl: I don't really understand what you mean but I appreciate it nonetheless. But I guess the story being interesting is a good thing, right? Was this update soon enough for you? I hope so, because I definitely rush through the chapter. Unfortunately, I have no beta tester, so I apologize if I have made any mistakes.

No Digimon was harmed in the process of writing this story.

Before I forget, please press the lovely button at the bottom left hand corner over there. I love reviews, but flames…will be used for cooking sausages for my breakfast. MUA HA HA HA HA HA! Bye guys, you rock my socks!


	3. Going Under

Disclaimer: Me…owning Digimon? PUH-LEASE!

A/N: In this chapter, I will put in some Taiora and Takari, since I've been too focused with Mimato. R&R (the latter, if you like my story, dislike it, or have any advice to make it a better story.) XD

FALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLEN

FALLEN Sora's house FALLEN

"Sora darling," the immaculately-dressed Mrs. Takenouchi called out to her daughter in a loving tone, "You uncle has come to visit. He came with Joe." When Sora failed to give a reply, Mrs. Takenouchi decided to go up to her daughter's room to find out what the matter was. As she opened the door, she noticed that the room was all but wrecked. In fact, it looked as though a hurricane had hit it. A picture frame that contained a photo of Sora and a brown-haired guy she did not know was broken and what remained of the photo was scattered on the floor. Perhaps her daughter had an argument with him, much to Mrs. Takenouchi's joy, for she had never approved of Sora's relationship with him.

Turning her attention to her daughter, she realized that her daughter's back was facing her, shoulders hunched up high, a sign of extreme fury. Concerned for her daughter's well-being, she crept up behind Sora and murmured questioningly, "Sora?" Unfortunately, her prying and poking had infuriated her daughter. Turning ferociously towards her mother, Sora snapped at Mrs. Takenouchi, "I don't want to meet anyone, what more Joe!" As an afterthought, she added, "I don't want to be disturbed."

However, Mrs. Takenouchi did not seem to have even heard what her daughter had said. Instead, she was keeling over and looking in terror at her daughter's ruined face and for a long moment, she was rendered speechless.There were angry, red marks on her right cheek, a vivid bruise on her left cheek and a huge swell on her left eye. "Oh no, not again," Sora grumbled inwardly at her mother's antics. Covering her ears, she awaited for the scream that was sure to happen. "Kyaaaaaaaa!" Mrs. Takenouchi screamed in terror after recovering from her initial shock and fainted onto the floor, much to Sora's dismay.

FALLEn Later FALLEN

"Give me the alcohol," T.K. instructed Joe. After grabbing the bottle of the cooling liquid from his uncle's first-aid kit, Joe obediently handed it to T.K. Noticing her niece standing sulkily at the corner of the room, T.K. quietly approached her, waiting for Sora's explanation. With an exhausted sigh, Sora started bemoaning, "She's always like that. I hate this." Since this was the first time, T.K. heard Sora expressing disdain at someone, he was caught off-guard. Skeptically, he took another step forward. "It's because of my face," she explained

"Mother has always valued beauty more than anything else," Sora pointed at her disfigured face, "so, when she saw my face in such a state, she fainted immediately." To say that T.K. was surprised would be an understatement. Initially, he thought that Mrs. Takenouchi had seen a snake or another creepy-crawly. "So, the reason was THIS simple!" he thought in his mind, smiling to himself. "Am I that ugly?" Sora lowered her head in shame. "Very ugly," she heard a male voice say.

Thinking it was her uncle, she looked up in shock, feeling betrayed. "You look very ugly," she heard a voice from behind him say. Swerving her head round, she came face to face with her cousin, Joe. The bespectacled, blue-haired boy was smirking at her unpleasantly. "So it's him," Sora could feel the anger boil inside her like molten lava from an erupting volcano. "Don't be such a busybody," she hollered at him and without warning, threw the slipper she was wearing at him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," Joe snapped back at her, nursing his painful head, "I'll show you!" With that, he picked up the pink slipper and would have thrown it at his cousin, if only T.K. had given him a glare that made him lower his hand. "Uncle T.K., I want to speak with you," Sora threw one last glare at Joe and walked off into her room, her uncle walking calmly behind her.

FALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLEN

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock," the enormous grandfather's clock was ticking away softly in Sora's room. The auburn-haired girl was sound asleep on her bed, lost to the world. In her hand, she clutched a photo of Tai, which she normally kept under her pillow. Slowly, the wooden door to her room creaked open and in came T.K. who was checking up on his niece, glad that Sora was able to sleep well, considering that she had been an emotional wreck that afternoon.

FALLEn Flashback FALLEn

"I fought with Mimi as she had taken away my boyfriend," Sora had explained to T.K., half-shouting and half-sobbing, "she's your patient, right?" Slowly, T.K. walked over to Sora and put a comforting arm around his niece, whispering soothing words into her ears and calming her down. Finally, when Sora had recovered from her break-down, she went on explaining, "Mother didn't see my face this morning, since I had covered my face with my textbook."

FALLEn End Flashback FALLEn

"Night, Sora," T.K. murmured and planted a kiss on Sora's forehead.

FALLEn Odaiba High School, the next day FALLEn

"Oh, no, not this disease again," Mimi thought desperately to herself, "I'm unable to find Matt." Just then, she noticed from the corners of her eye a blond-haired guy glaring at her with his icy-blue eyes. Unable to recognize him, she asked herself, "Who's that person? Do I know him?" Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried to think of someone who looked like the handsome stranger, but failed horribly. "Even if I know him, I wouldn't be able to remember his name," she let her jaws sag in frustration, "I'm embarrassed if I always have to ask for names of the people I know."

FALLEn Odaiba High School Gardens FALLEn

"Why did you gather us here, boss?" a member of the Ishida Gang asked their boss curiously. "I just wanted us to get together, that's all," Yamato fabricated a very unconvincing lie on the spot. "Do you have any problem, boss?" the same gang member asked Yamato. "It's none of your business!" he growled at the guy, causing him to cower in fear. Snorting in disgust, Yamato laid himself on the grass and tried to take an afternoon siesta.

With small, uncertain steps, Kari walked around the beautiful garden, having a whale of a time. "Walking in the garden during free period is quite exciting, after all," Kari thought to herself contentedly, "rather than mooching around in the class." Suddenly, she noticed a mop of spiky-blond hair leaning against the oak-tree. "Blonde hair…that means he is, he is…," Mimi racked her brain for an answer. However, before she could come up with the answer, loud footsteps distracted her and thus, broke her train of thoughts.

"Mimi!" Miyako yelled out to her friend, panting as though she had run for miles. "Ugh! I searched for you high and low, and here you are, standing calmly and enjoying yourself," she rebuked Mimi, "Come on, let's go back to class, something disastrous has happened!" Without explaining anything, Miyako grabbed Mimi's hand and dragged her towards the school building. Only when Mimi asked what the matter was did Miyako finally explain things.

"Your cousin has come to pick you up," Miyako explained in between her ragged breaths, "she said something about your family or some such thing." A shiver, not of fear but of deeper emotion, ran through Mimi's petite gait. 'My family?' she thought to herself as she picked up her pace in order to catch up with Miyako 'hadn't I lived with my mother all my life without any other family besides her?'

Meanwhile, Matt stood up from his lying-down position and started dusting down his blue jeans. "I want to go back to class," he told his gang-mates as he started walking away, "There's something I must do. Bye!" As soon as Matt was out of hearing's range, murmurs and whispers broke out among the gang. "What's wrong with Matt?" one would say and the rest of them would come up with various answers, each one more ridiculous than the other. "Perhaps," one of them finally concluded, "he's drunk!"

The door of the Waiting Room for the visitors bore threateningly on Mimi, as though daring her to enter the room. What would she find inside there? Technically speaking, she knew she would find Kari there, but what secrets would she uncover? Plucking up all the courage she had, she opened the door and walked in. There, on the bare, white room, sat Kari, looking placid but with a hint of worry on her mesmerizing face. When she saw Mimi, she stood up and smiled at her, although the hint of worry did not disappear completely….

"Plak!" Matt heard a loud sound as he was walking back to class to avoid his gang mates. Turning his head around, Matt heard Sora panting loudly with her hand just inches from Tai's face. It did not take him long to guess that Sora had just slapped Tai. The two of them were standing near the Physical Education Store Room, oblivious to the stares the other students were giving them. "You understand me!" Sora was hollering at Tai "My feelings are different from Mimi's!"

Upon hearing her ex-girlfriend's name, Matt's ears pricked up at once and he stealthily moved closer in order to hear them better. "That enough, Sora," Tai said softly, hanging his head in shame, "I know I'm in the wrong. I regret ignoring you all this time." Letting out a small sarcastic laugh, Sora sneered, "Regretted it? I pity you. You must have been rejected by Mimi!" Touching his stinging cheek, Tai finally admitted, "Not rejected. I gave up on my own." This statement raised both Sora's and Matt's eyebrows, obviously, neither believed him.

"Every time we meet, she would always talk about Matt," Tai started explaining with a wistful look on his eyes, "It's true that she used to like me, but now her heart belongs to only Matt." While Tai's confession made Sora blush in embarrassment, it made Matt feel so much more. 'Was that true?' he kept repeating in his head. However, unable to get over the betrayal that had been going in their three-year relationship, Matt finally decided to let Mimi go. Yes, he still loved her but he had his pride. "Goodness, Tai!" Sora explained, "after knowing this I feel so embarrassed at Mimi for that incident. "Just apologize Sora, I'm sure Mimi will forgive you," Tai said cheerfully, which was more than what could be said about Matt, who had sunk deeper into the pit of depression.

"Oh dear," Kari exclaimed, getting panicky, "It's going to rain." Just as she was about to urge Mimi to walk faster, she realized that Mimi was not even looking at her. She was looking at something else with wonder and excitement. "What's wrong, Mimi? They're waiting for you," Kari reminded Mimi of her meeting with the rest of her unknown family. Not seeming to hear her older cousin, Mimi pointed at a near-by Valentine shop and said, "I want to go to that shop." From Kari's point of view, she thought that the shop was too shabby. Mimi, however, found it so enchanting with the streamers and ribbons decorating its outside.

"Come on, Kari," Mimi pleaded, "it's going to be great fun!" Without waiting for Kari's reply, Mimi smiled and ran towards the shop. Sighing in frustration, Kari also took to her heels and ran into the shop. "Welcome!" a warm voice greeted both of them as they pulled the beautiful, glass door open. Immediately, Mimi started fussing over all the cute soft toys in the shop. There were Hallo Kity, Teddy Bear and even Doraemon! As Kari looked around for something she might like, she came upon a huge shock.

There, standing in full view of her, was T.K., her boyfriend! Under normal circumstances, Kari would have been overjoyed to see him. However, just the sight of him today made her fly off the handle. There was HER beloved T.K., talking animatedly with Doctor. Cathrine from the hospital where he worked. Now, Kari was by no means a possessive woman, but when she found T.K. spending time with the doctor he was rumored to have briefly dated in such intimate surrounding, flames of jealousy burned in her heart and she pursed her lips in an angry way that was almost unattractive.

Just then, T.K. saw Kari from the corner of his eyes and turned around, his eyes full of shock. That was all Kari needed to see. His expression of shock had betrayed him and she knew at once what had been going on. Extremely fed up with T.K., herself and life itself, she coldly glared at T.K. and walked off. "Kari, wait!" T.K. yelled at her desperately, catching Mimi's attention. As he was about to exit the shop, T.K. noticed Mimi looking haplessly at him and he decided to explain some thing to her first.

"Mimi, I'll borrow your sister for a while," T.K. said to Mimi on his way out, "later we'll resume the therapy at your house. Wait here!" With that, he took off and searched for Kari so that he could try to patch things up with her. Meanwhile, Mimi was thinking of another matter altogether. Apparently, her disease was acting up again and she was having trouble remembering what she was doing there. However, something clicked in her mind soon. "Therapy?" she murmured to herself, concentrating as best as she could on the word. Fortunately, she was able to put two and two together, thus getting four. "Oh, she must be the doctor!" she exclaimed in delight as she punched her fist in the air. However, she would not have felt nearly half as pleased had she known what was happening on the other side of the town.

FALLEn Odaiba High School FALLEn

"What! Matt questioned Miyako disbelievingly, "why must I apologize to Mimi?" Miyako, being the best friend that she was, had tried to convince Matt to patch things up with Mimi. "Obviously, because you've done her wrong," Miyako took in a deep breath of air to prepare for her long lecture, "I never thought you were capable of accusing her of cheating on you with Tai! Didn't you know that she…?" Unfortunately, Matt had steeled himself all the while and finally he could bear it no longer.

I'm going under 

"What about Mimi?" he whispered in a dangerously soft voice. Miyako, however, had started backing up against the wall, suddenly fearful of Matt. "Hei, why so quiet now?" Matt asked her, approaching her even closer, "Come on, speak. What about her?" Although Miyako would have exchanged her lovely violet hair for some way out of the situation, she persisted. Gulping nervously, she screamed, "Don't move closer, you moron!" In response to Miyako's scream, Matt banged on the table furiously. "Don't ever try to play with me," Matt hollered at Miyako threateningly. Speak properly!"

_**Drowing in you**_

"She…," Miyako was finding it hard to get her words out, "she really did love you, Matt." Finally, the fine layer that Miyako was used to hiding beneath the tough exterior showed itself and tears started rolling down her cheeks. No matter how hard he tried, Matt could not deny that Miyako's emotional words had struck a chord with him. Had Mimi really loved him as a person and not as some soft toy she could play with? On the contrary, his mind was still clouded with a doubtful matter.

I'm falling forever 

"Oh yeah," he sneered, "What about that hideous Tai? Both of them liked each other from the very beginning!" Not about to throw in towel, Miyako shouted back, "You idiot, that's an old story! Now, Mimi loved you more than you could ever imagine. You'd better get back with her!" Luck was not on Miyako's side. All she managed to do was get from bad to worse. "Shut up!" Matt roared at Miyako, silencing her immediately, "You're just like Mimi, the things that come out from your mouth make me SICK!"

_**I've got to break through**_

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Matt got the final say. Pointing his index finger at Miyako, he said in that soft but very final tone, "Don't ever remind me of Mimi. As far as I'm concerned that…girl has died in a car accident!" As Matt got out of the room, Miyako sank to the floor and cried and cried and cried. There seemed to be so many people to cry for. She cried for Mimi, for Matt, for Tai and even for herself. If the present had been so bleak, just what would the future bring?

FALLEnFALLEnFALLEnFALLEnFALLEnFALLEnFALLEnFALLEnFALLEn

Well, guys…did you like it? That was probably my most angsty chapter yet. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry that I can't include my reply here cuz I read somewhere that it's not allowed. I'll try to reply to your reviews as soon as possible. I just hope that you will be waiting, guys. Tell me what you think, but first…yes, I'm going to give you a teaser of what is to come next on Fallen! Okay, here we go:

T.K. and Kari confront each other. Will their relationship crumble after Kari's discovery? Note: Takari is my favorite shipping, but I prefer surprising my readers. LOL! I'm so evil.

Mimi meets her mysterious family. Who are they and why have they come so suddenly? Words have it that Mimi is going to move out of town and will Matt ever realize his mistake?

Sora and Tai are the only happy couple right now but all that is going to change, and I'm serious.

A couple is planning to get married! And, worst of all, it's neither of the three couples I've listed above. Hint: I got this idea from a review! Ooo La La!

Don't miss the concluding chapter of Fallen to find out what is going to happen to all our heroes. I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter and will be kind enough to drop me a review. Remember:

The more you review ------- faster update. Bye everybody. Love ya' all!


	4. My Immortal

AN: Alright, I'm deeply sorry it took me ages to update. Truth is, I just had my first-semester examination. It was my first major test in my new school and I simply couldn't screw it up. Indeed, I studied so hard that I hardly had time to update. It was a few weeks before I finally had the time to read your wonderful reviews and write again. I'm sorry that I can't reply to each individual review because I want to update as soon as I can, but I would like to thank all the reviewers and I hope you'll review this chapter as well. I also hope that you like this last chapter of Fallen. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor Evanescence haunting song "My Immortal".

FALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLEN

"Tap, tap, tap, tap!" Kari's shoes made loud tapping noises as they hit the pavement. Although she had no idea where she was going, Kari kept running as though her life depended on it. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from T.K. and Cathrine. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her, "Kari!" Even without turning, she knew who it was. That voice was all too familiar.

Slowing to a stop, she snapped, "Don't come after me!" For a moment, there was silence. "Are you jealous?" she could hear his smug voice. She could just imagine him smirking as though he found the situation amusing. She badly wanted to say yes, but her pride got the better of her and she lied through her teeth. Needless to say, T.K. knew that she was lying. After being her boyfriend for five years, he could read Kari like an open book.

"Liar, I know you are jealous," T.K. said in such a calm tone that it sounded out of place. "No, I'm not!" although Kari knew it was futile, she kept denying it vehemently. "Nah, I know that you must be jealous…so jealous," he said matter-of-factly in a singsong voice, which just made Kari so much angrier. Wheeling around in a fit of anger, she snapped, "Of course I'm…" However, before she could complete her sentence, T.K. had already captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss had definitely shocked Kari so much that she simply gave into it and stopped talking.

Pulling back, T.K. whispered into Kari's ear, "Listen, she was just helping me pick a gift for you." It took Kari several moments for the message to sink in. When that happened, she turned red in embarrassment. "I wanted to give you a surprise, but it just backfired," he continued on. "Kari…" he trailed off. "T.K., please go on," Kari encouraged her boyfriend, wanting to know what he was about to say. "Today, I shall propose to you," he finally continued," shocking the hell out of her.

FALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLEN

"We're home," Kari yelled out as she opened the door to the two-room apartment for Mimi. Right in front of them, a tall woman with curly brown hair and pink outfit stood menacingly, as though wanting to bite them. Beside her stood the woman she had called 'Mother' all her life. "Mimi, this is your mother," the woman she had always called 'Mother' finally spoke. In her shock, Mimi could not say anything at all. How? When? What? Where? These questions were rushing through her mind until she noticed that her real mother was glaring at her.

( Just to clarify some things up, Kari is Mimi's sister. I made a mistake of referring to her as her cousin in the earlier chapters. Full credit goes to coffeehigh for spotting that mistake. You're so observant, coffeehigh!)

"How are you mother?" she quickly masked her astonished expression with a radiant smile. For a moment, the woman just glared at her. Then, at the drop of a hat, she wrapped Mimi in her arms and burst into tears of joy. "Mimi," she choked between tears, "Finally, these five years have paid off. You've changed, honey," she surprised her with those kind words.

A few hours later, Mimi sat in her room, her mind crammed with all the new information she had just learned from her mother. Although she knew as a daughter, she should believe in her mother, she could not help but wondering if she had been telling her the truth about what had happened in the past. Everything had seemed so unbelievable, especially coming from a woman she had no existing memories of.

FALLEN Flashback FALLEN

"Trust me, Mimi," Mrs. Tachikawa (her real mother) started explaining "Your father and I didn't dump you!" Seeing the disbelieving look on her daughter's face, she quickly added, "You yourself asked to separate from the family." Tears started welling up in Mrs. Tachikawa's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and went on with her story. "Initially, I objected, but you were such a tomboy back then, so I relented. To watch over you, I asked your sister and nanny to accompany you."

"I thought you would never change," she ranted on, "I never thought you would mature into such a graceful and soft-spoken young lady." A glimmer of pride was now dancing in her eyes, "When I heard of the accident, I panicked and even visited you once." The look of pride was now replaced with a heavy look of worry, "Two days, later, I heard about your illness." Here, she took out her handkerchief and blew her nose, "According to the family doctor, therapy will help you, and so I've decided to take you home. You must receive treatment from the best hospitals."

FALLEN End of Flashback FALLEN

"Tomorrow evening," Mimi muttered irritably. The news had made her blood go cold. She had no idea how she managed to go into her room and change her clothes. She was certain that she had excused herself from her mother like a proper lady to let the message sink in, for her strict mother had not criticized her manners, or lack thereof. However, her mind was weighed down by a more important question.

"So, I'm leaving," she thought to herself sadly, "but what would happen to Matt and Tai?" Then, she was also worrying about how she should tell Miyako and her other friends about her illness. Finally, in exasperation, she flung the pillow that she had been holding away. "Huh, I have no other choice," she finally made up her mind to do what she should have done long ago.

FALLEN 24-Hour Grocery Store FALLEN

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

"Matt, where are you? I'm closing the shop!" Mr. Kamiya called out as he looked for his employee, who was nowhere to be seen. Then, he noticed a strange smell in the air. Sniffing his nose about, he finally realized what it was. After trying to trace the source of the smell, he ended up standing in front of the large wooden door leading to his storeroom. When he opened it, who should he see but none other than Matt Ishida – puffing a cigarette? He was looking at a photograph neatly hidden in his wallet. He knew whose photograph it was, for Matt had often proudly shown it to him.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

"Girl troubles?" he asked casually as he opened the door wider, "Need any confidant?" Looking lazily at him, Matt replied coldly, "Looks like it." Mr. Kamiya could not help but think how weird it was to see Matt in such a state over his girlfriend. He wanted to help him solve his problem, but knowing, Matt, he would probably try to shrug it off and tell him to mind his own business. So, he decided to ask probing questions and let Matt pour his hearts out to him, "Hmm…don't you usually go to Mimi's house at this hour?"

And I held your hand through all of these years

Sure enough, this question got Matt talking, "We're having a problem." Mr. Kamiya was about to comment on how normal it was for couples to have problems when Matt's next statement hit him, "I've decided to end our relationship." Gritting his teeth, he snatched a broom near him and lifted it to strike Matt. "You fool!" he hollered, bringing the broom down with as much force as he could muster, "Don't you know better than hurt a girl's feelings?"

But you still have

Matt could only watch in horror as he saw the broom coming closer and closer. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that never came. Mr. Kamiya had missed and he knew it wasn't by accident. When Mr. Kamiya started walking off, he thought he would finally have some peace but was he mistaken. He heard Mr. Kamiya making a racket as he rummaged through the cardboard boxes stashed in one corner of the room. He finally found what he was looking for and went back to him.

All of me

He could only gasp in shock when he saw what Mr. Kamiya was carrying – his old guitar. A few years before, he had been in a band called 'Teenage Wolves' but he decided to quit after he started dating Mimi. He knew that he was walking away from the opportunity to make it big, but he wanted to be able to spend time with his girlfriend. Yet after all that he had done for her, Mimi had betrayed him.

You used to captivate me

"Think again about your actions, Matt," he bent down and handed the guitar over to him. When Mr. Kamiya started to head for the door, he called him back and thanked him. However, something else was still bothering him. "Sir," he started hesitantly, "if a girl has betrayed to you and then claims to be sorry…that's a lie, right?" Smiling at Matt, Mr. Kamiya took off his thick glasses, looking a whole lot younger without the dowdy eyewear. "So that's the problem," he went back and sat down next to Matt.

By your resonating light

Staring off into space, he said, "To me, betrayal is indeed hurtful, but love will soften the blow." After saying that, he was silent for a moment. Matt thought that he had nothing else to say, but he still had more, "Memories are like vegetables." Matt could not help but sweat-drop at this statement. "Keep the good ones and throw away the bad ones," Mr. Kamiya ignored the look on Matt's face. "Accept the present truth and go on with life, see what you can do with it," he got up and patted Matt's guitar, winking at Matt then, he was gone.

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

FALLEN Meanwhile FALLEN

"No!" Sora's shrill cry of protest rang through the air. "You will not force me into marrying Joe and don that horrible dress!" she pointed at a white bridal dress that her mother had shown her. Sighing in exasperation, Mr. Takenouchi (pretend he's alive) said tiredly, "Sora, hold your tounge!" To Sora's shock, her mother sided with him, "Listen, honey, both families agreed on the engagement, so you can't back out of it!"

"But…but…but he and I have never clicked!" Sora was fighting a losing battle and she knew it, but she was desperate not to be married off to someone she did not love. "Don't jump to conclusions, Sora," Joe, who had been looking on, finally piped up, "I always felt that we were meant to be together." Sora tried to throw a smart retort at him, but he beat her to it, "Anyway, you can't cancel the engagement since the invitations have been sent out!"

"George! Bring her to her room!" Mr. Takenouchi quickly instructed the butler. "Yes, Sir," he obliged and took hold of Sora's arm, dragging her off to her room at the second floor. "How could you do this to me?" Sora cried in alarm, tears threatening to spill from her eyes at any moment, "You know I love someone else!" Too late, the door was already locked. Sora could only go to her bed and lie herself down, crying uncontrollably. Suddenly, she got a brainwave. " I can't let them do this to me," she thought desperately, "I'll call Mimi, she'd help me."

Nervously, she dialed the number to Tachikawa's residence. Thank goodness she knew her number since they were partners for a Science project, albeit reluctantly. "Oh, I really hope Mimi understands," she thought as she waited for someone to pick up the phone, "she's my only chance to tell Tai." Sora had made up her mind to tell Mimi everything before someone picked up the call. "Hello…"

FALLEN 3 pm the next day FALLEN

"Thank you so much for coming everyone," Mimi smiled at all her friends who had come to see her off. Most of them, Miyako especially, were weeping in great sadness. "Why didn't…didn't you tell us about your illness?" she asked emotionally in between tears, "Then, you're suddenly moving to Osaka." Touched by her friends' response, she could only smile in melancholy. It could very well be the last time they could see one another again and Mimi wanted to treasure it in her heart always. "Oh, you guys," she tried to make them feel better, "I'm only moving for treatment."

"She's leaving already," Tai thought to himself as he watched Mimi hugging her girl friends. As he watched them, he remembered what she had told him not three hours ago.

FALLEN Flashback FALLEN

"My mother has come to bring me home," Mimi told the shocked Tai. "I'm leaving tomorrow evening, but first, I want to apologize to everyone for keeping my illness a secret…I wanted to tell you something this afternoon, but I never got the chance…."

FALLEN End Flashback FALLEN

"Mimi!" Mimi turned around as she heard her name being called. A guy with the wildest mop of hair was looking at her. "Who's he?" she asked Miyako in confusion. Smiling at Mimi, she explained, "That's Tai. Go on, Mimi." That name rang a bell in Mimi's mind and she quickly went up to him. "There you go. Sora really hopes to see you there," she handed him the invitation to Sora's engagement party. Her mother, who was close friends with Mrs. Takenouchi, had received the invitation that afternoon. Taking the invitation card, he gave Mimi a hug and thanked her.

His behavior only made Mimi smile. "I'm…I'm so jealous," she was surprised at her own bluntness, "you have the chance to stop Sora's engagement." With fresh tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks, she continued, "As for me, Matt doesn't even know I'm leaving." That bit of information got Tai in a frenzy. "So, Matt didn't know?" he thought to himself. "Mimi, I'll call Matt. You just wait at Sora's!" he shouted at her as he started running towards Mr. Kamiya's shop, where he thought Matt would be.

FALLEN Mr. Kamiya's Shop FALLEN

"Matt, come here and do some work!" Mr. Kamiya yelled at Matt who was sitting at one corner of the shop, composing a new song with his guitar. "Yes, sir!" Matt shouted back, but he did not budge an inch from his spot. He had been up all night pouring his heart and soul into his composition. All his anger, frustration and anguish were expressed in that song. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of loud footsteps and the door to Mr. Kamiya's shop was wrenched open. Who should he see but Yagami Taichi, the one who had stolen his love.

Anger surged through him but before he could get up, Tai had punched him in the jaw – hard. "You are a fool, Matt Ishida!" he started hollering at him, "Why didn't you meet Mimi?" Those two sentences made him anger. Who was he to tell him who to meet and who not to meet? "It's none of your damn business!" he retorted, "Now, get out of my sight!" Tai was finding it hard to calm down and stop himself from giving Matt another punch. "It's none of my business, but this one Mimi's," he said through gritted teeth, "Mimi's leaving to Osaka this afternoon!"

The news of his ex-girlfriend leaving the town got him cold. He had no idea why he should feel that way. After all, he hated her, right? "She wanted to tell you, but Kari disallowed her," Tai continues, "She'll leave after Sora's party." This piece of information abhorred him greatly. "Mimi's leaving?" he thought in a state of panic, "But I haven't apologized." Before he could decide what he should do, Tai had run off. "She's now at Sora's party!" he looked back at Matt, "Mimi really wants to see you!" With that, he was gone, racing off to the party.

It took Matt only a moment to decide what he should do. Looking beseechingly at Mr. Kamiya, he asked his permission to leave. "Good luck!" Mr. Kamiya whispered as he raced off. "Youngsters nowadays," he shook his head and went about his business as though nothing out of ordinary had happened. "Dang it, why have I been so thoughtless towards Mimi?" Matt regretted his course of action towards his ex-girlfriend as he ran after Tai.

FALLEN Takenouchi's Residence FALLEN

"Oh no, Mimi. What should I do?" a frenzied Sora asked worriedly, "the party starts in three minutes!" Amused at Sora's panicky state, Mimi smiled and assured her that Tai would come to rescue her like Prince Charming from Sleeping Beauty. "Sora, the party's starting now," Joe called out to her soon-to-be fiancé. Angered instantly, she threw the first object she could lay her hands on towards him. "Shut up," she threatened, "or I'll kill you!" Mimi could only smile at Sora's antics. Unconsciously, she felt envious towards her because her ordeal would be over in a matter of minutes.

"Sora!" came a voice from behind. Immediately, Sora turned around and there was Tai! With a joyous cry, she ran towards him and he scooped her up in his arms. Whispers broke out among the guests, "Look, she's running towards someone else!" "Who's that guy?" "Why does she look so happy to see him?" and such. However, all these were insignificant to Mimi. Standing in front of him was a blonde-haired guy with a piercing stare whom she did not know. When he reached out to her, she instinctively backed away.

"It's me, Matt," the guy spoke. "Matt?" Mimi could hardly believe her ears but before she could think of anything to say, her mother interrupted their moment. "Hey!" Mrs. Tachikawa shouted, "Don't you dare touch my daughter without introducing yourself." It seemed for a moment or two that she would have a fit. "Arriving at a party without dressing neatly," she went on rambling, "making a spectacle of yourself!" Behind her, Mrs. Takenouchi was concerned about her own daughter, "Don't touch him, Sora!"

"Mother, Mrs. Tachikawa, they are…," Sora trailed off, quite unable to find the words that she wanted to say. Before she could continue with her sentence, Matt had finished it for her. "I'm Matt Ishida," he bravely stepped up, "and I'm here to see Mimi." Mrs. Tachikawa looked possibly livid, but Sora decided that she needed to end everything quickly. "And the other one is Tai, my boyfriend who's come to see me. Come, Tai, let's go!" With that, the two of them were gone, leaving Joe in the dust. "Mother, I'm sorry, I've got to go now," Mimi quickly said as Matt dragged her off. "What kind of teenagers are they?" Mrs. Tachikawa shook her head in disapproval.

FALLEN In the park FALLEN

"There's really no need for you to do that!" Mimi shouted at Matt. Now that she knew who he was, she wanted to show him how she really felt. Seeing that he had been silent all along, she decided to continue, "Why are you silent? What's your real purpose for dragging me here? Is it to…?" However she was silenced when Matt planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips. As they parted, she blushed and looked at her shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the whole world.

"Listen, I don't want to hear another word from you," he said gently as he pushed up her chin so that her eyes would meet his "My only purpose is to stop you from leaving and if necessary, kidnap you." Mimi had no idea whether he was serious or not but before she could respond, he continued, "So don't think that I regretted what I had done. I'd do anything, just as long as you stay." For a moment, Mimi was speechless. For the first time, she had heard Matt pout his heart and soul to her.

Her silence worried Matt. He nervously awaited her response, not knowing whether she would be pleased or angered. To his great relief, she smiled lovingly at him. Cupping his face gently, he kissed his cheek and said fondly, "Silly, you needn't have said that." Then, she hugged her with all the passion in her tiny body. As he hugged her girlfriend back, Matt thought to himself, "Mimi, I promise to make you happy. Although we may be different, I don't care. Please stay with me, I'll guide you until you overcome your illness."

FALLEN Mimi's POV (This is the continuation from her thoughts in the Introduction FALLEN

So…that's the way things are. At last, I've found my own independence. I never thought Matt would stop me, but it's just the opposite. The power of love has given me the courage to make my own decisions and break away from my mother's deathly grip. I…will never leave this town. In other news, Sora's engagement was called off. Joe was sad for a while, but Sora felt sorry for him and tried to comfort him. As a result, they are now good friends, or at least, they behave civilly towards each other.

In a fit of exasperation, my mother went back to Osaka with father. For my treatment, mother has employed a specialist. My sister Kari married Dr. T.K. On their wedding day, he apologized for my sister's behavior that day (as if I would ever be displeased)! Matt and Tai try to start a friendship. Sora and I are even becoming fast friends. Matt is starting to understand why I accepted his love and he's been with me on every step of my road to recovery. I had wronged him, but I'm determined to rectify my mistakes in the past and of course…I bought Matt a small gift on White Day. (Matt gave Mimi a present on Valentine's day in Chapt. 1 so she's returning the favor.)

FALLEN End of Mimi's POV FALLEN

(Starting from now, Mimi's POV is in Italics.)

_And…_

"Matt, this is for you," Mimi handed him a small box during their date at a fancy restaurant. She looked on nervously as he opened the gift. She had always intended to give it to him after she bought it from the gift-shop (read Chapter 3), but never got the chance before. To her relief, Matt gasped in happiness when he saw what she had got him. "So, I take it, you're pleased?" she asked cheekily. As a response, Matt gave her a kiss. He could not believe that Mimi had been so thoughtful. Her present was a small guitar that looked exactly like his own, but underneath it, there was an autograph of his favorite rocker, Billie Joe Armstrong. (I know, I know! Let's just pretend Mimi went to a Green Day concert to get the autograph. Don't most teenage boys like Green Day?)

_In a few years time…_

As they were half-way through their meal, Mimi casually asked him why he had brought her to such an extravagant restaurant. Ever since they started dating again, Matt had re-formed his band, the Teenage Wolves (under her approval, of course). They were now an up and coming quartet in Japan. To her surprise, he looked flushed at the simple question and stayed silent. She knew that he was nervous but she could not figure out why he should be, after all, it was not their first date.

_I'm ready to live as a normal girl…_

Finally, after they finished their meal, he held her hand and cleared her throat nervously. Mimi just smiled at him, encouraging him to say what he needed to say. "Tachikawa Mimi," he stammered, "you've been the light of my life and I love you." Mimi smiled even more wildly and was about to say, "I love you to," but he stopped her. Then, to her immense shock, he got down on bended knees and took out a velvet box, making her heart nearly stop.

_Reaching for happiness together with my beloved._

"Will….Will you marry me?" he proposed to her. "Oh my God," Mimi thought to herself. There were many things going through her mind and somehow, she could not get the words out. Finally, after a few painful seconds, she managed to answer. "Yamato Ishida, I love you and…yes, I'll marry you!"

_Please pray for me, everyone!_

The End

FALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLENFALLEN 

Well, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Cliché? Sappy? Please tell me what you think in your review, everyone. I really put a lot into this story and I hope you'll give me some comments and feedback so that I can improve my next stories. That is, if you want me to continue writing, of course! If you like this story, please press that review button. If you don't like this story…well, review anyway! See you in my next story. Till, then bye-bye!


End file.
